Silly World
by Azniro-Yes Me
Summary: An untrusting Harry gets brought into the wizarding world, what will happen? In what way is Knockturn alley part of it? Why does Blaise what to be his friend? So many questions not many answers. Smart!Harry Untrusting!Harry Manipulative!Dumbles. Big D and Weasley bashing (Not twins)
1. The Meeting Of Blaise

**A/N I'm not starting a new story you're just seeing things!**

 **Anyway this is a challenge set by Nightcape, so I can tell you it will be slash! Blaise/Harry BTW :)**

 **Summary: An untrusting Harry gets brought into the wizarding world, what will happen? In what way is Knockturn alley part of it? Why does Blaise what to be his friend? So many questions not many answers. Smart!Harry Untrusting!Harry Manipulative!Dumbles. Big D and Weasley bashing (Not twins)**

 **Disclaimer: Azniro was walking down the street minding her own biss when a sheep came up to her the sheep barred "Do you own Harry Potter?" Azniro looked at the sheep, not even bothering to wonder why she could understand a sheep, and replied "No" Then she walked away.**

* * *

Harry's day was not going as planned, but to be truthful Harry didn't mind, he had just learned about magic! It was real all the stuff he did when he was younger (in secret of course) IT WAS REAL! The only problem was that whenever Harry did something 'freakish' (Magical) he would be punished severely. Beaten, Starved, and almost killed these are what happened at his dear relative's house, his aunt, uncle, and cousin loved to torment him, the Dursley's favourite game was after all 'Torment Harry until he cracks'.

Anyway at the moment Harry was walking up the wizarding shopping district Diagon Alley with an adult, Harry had never trusted adults not after the Dursleys, the adults name was Hagrid. Harry already planned on sneaking off, he really wanted to explore the alley they passed on their way to the wizarding bank Gringotts, so of course after Harry got a bag full of money from his trust vault and was standing on the steps of Gringotts he snuck off, it was really easy Hagrid spotted a friend of his and was talking adamantly, so really all Harry did was walk away.

Harry walked towards Knockturn alley observing anyone who came in and out, he noticed the pattern of anyone who went in or was coming out all wore a hooded cloak, pulling up the hood of his own cloak Harry stepped into the dark alley, and he instantly felt comfortable like a warm blanket of protection had wound its way around him. He didn't know why he felt like this, he had always liked the dark it was... Right.

Walking down the alley Harry made the decision to buy his school supplies here, about halfway down the alley Harry heard raised voices coming his way, they sounded much too angry to be good. Harry looked around for a place to hide but saw none he sighed and slunk into the shadows hoping the people with raised voices would not notice him; just as the voices got closer Harry felt a tug on his sleeve, spinning around getting his knife out in the process he saw a boy around his age with dark skin, brown eyes, and brown hair, he had high cheekbones, and slanted eyes, he winked and put a long finger to his lips, he gestured for Harry to follow, now Harry has never been very trusting but he felt drawn the this mysterious boy so he did the most rational thing and followed the boy.

Harry ducked through the hole the boy had gone through and saw the boy waiting on the other side, when the boy saw Harry he visibly brightened and ran down the alley, the boy was a fast runner but Harry was about the same speed and easily followed, soon the boy stopped Harry stopping beside him, the boy turned to Harry and smiled,

"i'm Blasie" the boy now dubbed Blaise said holding out his hand for Harry to shake,

"Harry" he replied shaking Blaise's hand.

"Now Harry what are you doing down Knockturn Alley?" Blaise asked

"I could ask you the same question Blaise" Harry smiled,

"oh but I asked first, so you answer first" Blaise tisked,

"getting my Hogwarts supplies, you?" Harry smirked, he was starting to like Blaise,

"same. Say want to get our school supplies together? I have to meet my mother at the wand shop after I finish getting my supplies" Blaise offered, Harry just smiled and nodded his head, Blaise smiled back and lead Harry into the closest shop, a bookstore.

Harry had learned so much about not only Blaise, but also about the wizarding world, he learnt about the basics of politics and when Blaise had found out he was interested and that he had grown up with muggles he piled Harry with books on not only on wizarding traditions, but also on dark magic (he was told about the illegality of this), and politics. He also learnt that Blaise played piano and loved it, shyly he had told Blaise he sung but he didn't think he was very good, but at the urging of his new best friend he had sung a little and Blaise had told him wide-eyed that he was brilliant.

Soon Harry and Blaise made it to the wand shop shrunken bags of stuff in their pockets, Harry noticed the name of the wand store was Calli's untraceable wands, Blaise had explained to Harry that the Ministry of Magic tracked wand, but only those bought at a registered wand shop, Calli's was not registered. Inside the wand store was surprisingly clean, like, really clean, not a speck of dirt in sight, Blaise's mum was waiting inside and smiled when she saw Blaise she smiled and walked over to the two boys.

"Blaise good to see you made it. Who's this?" Blaise's mother looked at him and studied him and smiled.

"Mother this is my friend Harry, Harry this is my mother" Blaise introduced,

"nice to meet you Harry. I'm Annette Zabini, as your Blaise's friend call me Annette" Annette smiled holding out her hand to Harry to shake, he shook Annette's hand and smiled, "shall we get you two your first wands?" Annette cheerfully said leading them to the front desk and ringing the bell that was on the desk.

As the bell rang throughout the store a young woman came from the back of the store,

"AH costumers!" the woman said excitedly "i'm Callie! Who are you guys?"

"Harry" Harry said smiling charmingly which made Blaise elbow him,

"Blaise" Blaise said winking causing Harry to elbow him right back. Callie looked amused and motioned for both boys to follow her,

"now one at a time you will go through this door" she said pointing at the door the had stopped in front of, "and run your hand over the ingredients when you feel a pull towards a certain wood or core press the button below the box holding said item" Callie explained cheerfully, "who's going first?" Blaise feeling like a gentleman gestured for Harry to go first.

Harry poked out his tongue at Blaise and opened the door strolling inside, closing the door behind him he turned to face the inside of the room, and gasped it was huge! But neat, going over to the first row of stuff, looked like wood he decided, closing his eyes Harry ran his hand over the boxes he felt nothing, running his hand over the rest of the boxes in the first row, Harry ended up pressing two of the buttons below the boxes.

Going to the next row Harry did the same thing has he had done with the first row, but pressing one button. Going to the next row Harry pressed three buttons, when he opened his eyes after the 3rd row Harry realised he was finished walked out of the room. Callie went in after he had finished and came out five minutes later, and Blaise went in.

When Blaise had finished with the Magical-Picking-Process-Of-Magicalness Callie went in again when she came out she told the two boys it would take 20 minutes to complete the two wands and that there was coffee, tea, and hot chocolate in the foyer and to help themselves. The boys walked out into the front room and went over to the coffee and tea machine (magical of course), Blaise got a black tea with one sugar and Harry got a hot chocolate plain. The boys sat down and talked for 20 minutes until Callie came back out,

"Ok boys your wands are ready" Callie chirped, Blaise and Harry quickly got up, Harry winced as he got up, this did not escape Blaise's notice. Callie gave Harry his wand first he instantly felt a warmth spread through his body,

"Holly and Ebony with a core of, Basilisk venom, Thestral hair, and the feather of a Dark Phoenix" Callie smiled "very interesting I must say" she winked at Harry. She gave Blaise his wand next, "Ebony and Elder with a core of Unicorn heartstring, and a claw of a Griffon. You both have bright futures. Use your wands well" at this Callie left the two boys and Blaise's mother.

"Well that went well!" Annette chirped "now Harry should you be getting back to whomever brought you here?" she questioned Harry,

"I should. Goodbye Blaise, goodbye Annette" Harry said waving,

"bye Harry! See you on the train!" Blaise said after him, Harry smiled, he had a friend and he had a feeling that this one was staying.

Harry soon made it out of Knockturn and found, the adult, Hagrid who looked almost on the point of breaking, when he saw Harry he visibly relaxed,

"Arry! where were ya? I wa so worr'ed" Hagrid cried, Harry really couldn't bring himself to care so he used this little talent he has called acting!

"I'm sorry Hagrid I didn't mean to make you worried but I couldn't find you and when I was looking for you I got all my school stuff and I am really sorry for making you worried!" Harry tried his best not to scowl, he hated acting all cute and sorry.

"Oh it's all 'ight Arry let's get 'ou back to 'our relative's" Hagrid said softly, Harry nooded and did a little victory dance in his head and followed Hagrid out of Diagon Alley.

OOOBackHeIsOOO

Harry had spent his summer reading his school books, and his books on the wizarding world, he could now be called an expert on wizarding law, he also spent his summer hexing the Dursleys, that was fun. Well now Harry was to go to Hogwarts so he was walking through King's Cross station, with a shrunken trunk in his pocket, looking around for were he knew the platform, or really the entrance to the platform was, spotting it Harry walked straight through it, thanking his odd talent to see magic.

As soon as Harry walked through the barrier to platform 9 and ¾ he gasped not many things impressed Harry, but the scarlet steam train that was in front of him was one of the few things that impressed him. Getting onto the train Harry looked for an empty compartment, which was easy to find since he was pretty early. He got his shrunken trunk out of his pocket unshrunk it and placed it up on the shelf he grabbed a book from out of his trunk and started to read.

Soon Harry heard a unmanly scream of his name and and a bouncing Blaise (hehe),

"good to see you to Blaise" Harry smiled and patted Blaise's back, who then started to catch Harry up on his holiday. Soon Blaise had calmed down enough to ask him a question,

"so Harry you never told me, what's your last name?" he asked, Harry sighed he had known he would have to tell Blaise at some point,

"Potter" he said calmly, Blaise smiled "cool. So what house do you think you'll be in?" he asked, "from what i've read I think i'll be best suited for Slytherin, you?" Harry replied happy that Blaise didn't mention his fame, "same!" Blaise said excited.

Harry and Blaise continued talking until the compartment door opened and a blond (like really really really blond) boy came in,

"Blaise! My greatest and most wonderful friend! How nice to see you!" The blond cried "what do you need Malfoy?" Blaise asked the blond kid, now dubbed Malfoy, Malfoy just smiled "hide me from Pansy?" he asked "fine" Blaise replied, soon a brown haired girl barged into the compartment she was Ugly with a capital U, she looked like a pug (weird right?),

"Zabini, do you know where Draco-poo is?" The pug asked, "nope" Blaise replied popping the 'p', the pug just sighed and left the compartment, the blond came out of hiding suddenly noticing Harry,

"sorry that was terribly rude of me, i'm Draco Malfoy" Draco said holding a hand out to Harry,

"Harry Potter" Harry replied shaking Draco's hand, "well nice to meet you Harry but I must be off! Goodbye!" at that Draco sprinted out of the compartment and down the hallway "well that was interesting" Harry said to Blaise who just shrugged and continued the conversation they were having before.

OOOAtHogwartsOOO

When the train arrived at Hogwarts the first years were directed to Hagrid who, once all the first years were there, took the first years down a long path soon they got a glimpse at Hogwarts, there was only one word Harry could think of the describe it, Magnificent.

Soon the first years found themselves at a riverbank which had boats Magically-Moored, Hagrid told them no more than four to a boat so Harry and Blaise claimed a boat and they were soon joined by Draco and a girl who was not pug, much to Draco's delight, "Harry this is Millicent Bulstrode, Milli this is Harry Potter" Blaise said introducing Harry to the new girl, Harry smiled at her and reached out a hand,

"nice to meet you Millicent" Harry said shaking her hand,

"please Harry call me Milli" Milli said shaking Harry's hand.

The boats soon reached the other end of the lake and the first years got out and followed Hagrid up to the front doors where he knocked twice, the doors opened and a stern looking witch appeared, leading the first years inside the stern witch introduced herself as Professor Mcgonagall, head of Gryffindor and Transfiguration teacher. She then left the first years in a anti-chamber of the great hall.

Soon she came back to get the first years and lead them into the hall where all the students were silent and watching the first years, when the first years reached the front of the hall all eyes were on the hat sitting on a stool, which then began to sing... Sing a singing hat.

When the hat finished everyone politely clapped and Mcgonagall rolled out a list,

"Abbot Hannah" she called, a shy girl walked up and placed the hat on her head the hat soon yelled out "HUFFLEPUFF", soon it was Millie's turn she place the hat on her head and it soon yelled out "SLYTHERIN" Harry, Blaise and Draco clapped happy for her, "Malfoy Draco" Mcgonagall called, Draco walked up to the stool and before the hat could even touch his pretty little head it called out "SLYTHERIN" Harry and Blaise clapped for their friend who walked over to the Slytherin table, soon it was Harry's turn "Potter Harry" Mcgonagall called, whispering spread across the hall like wildfire, Blaise patted his on the back at whispered "goodluck" Harry placed the hat on his head and heard a voice in his head.

"Hmm where to put you Harry Potter, you are very smart, but no you don't depend on books like the Ravens do, hmm you are loyal but you're not trusting, Hufflepuff is out so that leaves the question, where to put you?" the hat said in his head,

"you know where I want to go" Harry whispered back to the hat,

"Oh yes I know where to put you! Better be...

* * *

 **OMG where is Harry going to go…**

 **Anyway I'm tired I finished this a 11:38PM Canberra time,**

 **BTW this chapter is 2,531 words long… yeah I wrote that in a couple of hours. Also soz for any grammar or spelling mistakes...**


	2. It's a very Silly World!

**A/N. I was informed of a mistake in this chapter I had Harry meeting Millie twice that mistake has been noted and fixed; the only change is at the bottom.**

 **A/N. Hey, everyone! So sorry about not updating sooner! I know that none of my excuses will work, but I'll try! Hem first excuse, I was too lazy, and I went on a trip. I am writing this in a car back home from Melbourne.**

 **Disclaimer: Mr. Sheep was having a bad day. None of the other sheep wanted to play with Little Sheep, so the responsibility fell on him,** _ **I wish I didn't have the responsibility of looking after Little Sheep like Azniro doesn't have the responsibility of owning Harry Potter...**_

 **This Chapter is dedicated to all my wonderful reviewers thanks for reviewing :)**

* * *

Previously on Silly world,

" _Hmm, where to put you, Harry Potter. You are very smart, but no you don't depend on books like the Ravens do. Hmm, you are loyal, but you're not trusting, Hufflepuff is out. So that leaves the question, where to put you?" the hat said in his head,_

" _you know where I want to go" Harry whispered back to the hat._

" _Oh yes, I know where to put you! Better be..."_

"SLYTHERIN" the Sorting Hat called to the hall as a whole. Taking off the hat and hopping off the stool Harry had to force the hat into Professor McGonagall's hands she was that shocked. Looking around, Harry saw the disgust on the faces of every student at the Gryffindor table, but the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables were mixed. The most surprising of all was the Slytherin table who were all as happy as when anyone else got sorted into the house of snakes.

Harry gathered up the courage he had and gracefully stalked towards the Slytherin table. Harry slid into his seat and pointedly looked towards Professor McGonagall, and the rest of the Slytherins followed his example. Soon Professor McGonagall was stirred out of here shock by the stares of the entirety of the Slytherin house, and her voice echoed through the hall,

"Smith, Zacharias" who then promptly went to Hufflepuff.

Soon it was nearing the end of the sorting and the last name was called,

"Zabini, Blaise" when Harry heard his friend's name he looked up silently hoping that Blaise would join him in Slytherin. Soon the hat called out his verdict, and Harry let out a sigh of relief his friend would be joining him in the house of the snakes.

When the sorting was over the Headmaster stood up effectively silencing any chatting that had started up after the sorting. Harry tuned him out picking up the necessitates and only the necessitates like, the defence professor was the scared looking professor named Quirrell and that the Forbidden Forest was forbidden, funny that. When the Headmaster sat down, food appeared on the table. All Harry wanted to do was dig right in and eat everything on the table, but he knew he couldn't eat that much with how the Dursleys treated him he needed to get accustomed to eating enough food, so a little bit at a time which would slowly become more.

After everyone had eaten a little bit of food talking started up between his housemates Harry stayed silent and listened in on the conversation going on between his year mates, they were talking about the classes they were most looking forward to,

"so Harry. What class are you most hoping for?" Blaise asked Harry turning towards him. Harry looked up at Blaise

"Potions," Harry said truthfully, he was looking forward to potions it sounded like an interesting subject. Because Harry was now a part of the conversation going on some of his year mates which he didn't know, looked at him, and a blond girl with green eyes smiled at him,

"Hi I'm Daphne Greengrass heiress to the Greengrass Estate, nice to meet you," she said, Harry nodded at her,

"I'm Harry Potter heir to the Potter estate, nice to meet you as well" he replied shaking her hand. He also shook the hands of six others who introduced themselves as, Pansy Parkinson - A pug-faced girl with brown hair and bland brown eyes, Tracey Davis- A bland looking girl with long brown hair and blue eyes, Theodore Nott (Call me Theo), Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe.

All too soon the feast was over, and Dumbledore was standing up again to lead the school song, none of the Slytherins sung the school song and just sat in silence. After the song was sung the students were dismissed off to bed while the first years were instructed to stay seated waiting for the prefects to lead them to their new dorms.

* * *

 **A/N**. **So sorry I didn't do a longer chapter my computer is about to run out of power, and I just wanted to get this up!**


	3. Slytherin is the house to be

**Hey everyone, I am so sorry for abandoning this story. I put so much effort into this, and I'm not proud of myself for leaving you all with only two chapters.**

 **There is no excuse for leaving it like this, but I will try my best. Two years ago for me, which is when I started this story, was the end of year eight so I was 14, meaning I still had the busiest two years of my life still ahead of me.**

 **During both year 9 and 10 I started dating, the wrong move, just after I uploaded the last chapter I got into a relationship with a guy, which then triggered me coming into my sexuality, including coming out as gay and dumping the guy I was dating. I then started to date the most wonderful girl ever; she then broke up with me after three months. That was year 9, an emotionally hectic year. Then came year ten which where I'm from is the end of high school, so I was busy with earning my year ten certificate, I had so much school work, and I got a job in a fast food restaurant. So in between my school work and my work I found I had no time to work on my stories.**

 **On a slightly happier note since I last updated I have completed three original stories, and have developed my writing style. As much as I want to go back a rewrite a few things, I won't be. I love this story, and I have found a few of you also seem to like it.**

 **I have decided to continue this story, and stick with it to the very end.**

 **I almost gave up on Silly World, but what drove me to update was all the positive reviews I got. What got me going this time was a review that was left recently, it was in another language, Spanish to be exact, now I don't speak another language, but I put this review through Google translate, and it came up with "are you going to update?" I don't know why that got to me, but the fact that someone from a non-English speaking country has read my story and wants it updated reminded me of all my other followers, all 122 of you, I love you all, and I know I need to update.**

 **So here we go.**

 **Just a small note, I am skipping over a few years, but all will be explained.**

 **Chapter 3: Slytherin is the house to be - a musical interlude**

* * *

 _Previously on Silly World_

 _All too soon the feast was over, and Dumbledore was standing up again to lead the school song, none of the Slytherins sung the school song and just sat in silence. After the song, the students were dismissed off to bed, while the first years were instructed to stay seated waiting for the prefects._

Harry Potter the Slytherin had a beautiful ring to it, especially if you asked the boy himself. Some people in the following years would call Harry arrogant and self-centred; he would agree with that. No one would know that in reality, Harry Potter was neither of those, he just made it seem that way to the outsiders. To those he didn't like, Harry was aloof, but to his friends, he was the king of sarcasm, the man they would always feel proud to call their friend. Harry Potter in his four years at Hogwarts had risen to the title of Slytherin Prince a title the fourteen-year-old deserved.

Everyone knew not to mess with Harry Potter and his friends because if they even lay a finger on Draco Malfoy, Millicent Bulstrode, or god forbid Blaise Zabini, they would have to answer to Potter. Everyone understood this; everyone but Ronald Weasley of Gryffindor, who would continuously try to antagonise Harry and his friends. It became so familiar that whenever anyone saw Ronald walk up to the Slytherin's a collective sigh would resonate throughout to school, seemingly unheard by Ronald himself. Even the teachers got sick of it, and instead of intervening they just left Ronald to his fate, even Professor McGonagall, his head of house; this was all true until one seemingly ordinary morning when the teachers had to intervene.

"Hey, Harry can I talk to you for a bit?" Blaise asked his shorter friend, nervously rubbing his arm, Harry looked up at his oldest friend,

"Of course" Blaise smiled and sat down next to Harry on his bed in the room that they shared. Unlike the other houses, the Slytherins only shared their rooms with one other person, and Harry and Blaise were lucky enough to get a room together.

"Harry I have something to tell you," Harry laid his head on his friend's lap humming to let Blaise know he was listening. Taking a deep breath the slow down his heart Blaise started to tell Harry the thing he was dreading, "you know how Marcus and I broke up?" Harry closed his eyes nodding his head as he responded,

"Yes"

"I wasn't entirely truthful with you when I told you why I said it was because 'he didn't love me or want to spend time with me.' Well, that wasn't true, he still loved me" Blaise looked into the deep green eyes of his best friend. His heart was fighting for an escape from the prison that was his ribs, and his stomach was a greenhouse. "The real reason I broke up with Marcus was that I didn't love him anymore, in fact, I never loved him," unable to continue Blaise took a deep breath and looked at Harry who had at some point sat up and was facing him.

"What are you trying to say, Blaise?" Harry asked,

"I'm trying to say that, well, I only dated Marcus to get another guy to look at me," Blaise winced and turned away from Harry, he knew he had to tell Harry, but every time he tried it seemed as if it was the wrong moment. Blaise would say to him someday that he loved him, he knew. If only Harry had not said the next word, it would have stayed a secret for a few more years.

"Who?"

"You," Harry sat shocked, unable to speak the words Blaise wanted to hear, all he wanted was for Harry to say that he loved him too. Blaise didn't know what he was thinking; maybe he wanted to live happily ever after with Harry, but that was only ever in fairytales. Blaise's breath got quicker as he ran out of the room and out the Common Room; unsure of where he was running, Blaise went further into the dungeons, in which the Slytherin dormitory was.

Harry wanted to run after Blaise; he wanted to shake him and laugh and cry, he wanted to tell Blaise that he loved him back and that he was just shocked when Blaise told him. When Blaise ran Harry felt his heart shatter, but he knew Blaise had felt the same when Harry had not answered. Harry wanted to punch himself in the face for not responding, he wanted to run after Blaise, but he knew that Blaise needed time. So instead of going after his friend, Harry picked up his ba and walked down to breakfast.

Draco and Millie shared a look as they followed a sulking Harry to breakfast, something was wrong with their friend, and it had something to do with the missing member of their quartet. Both Draco and Millie had more sense than to ask where Blaise was, but it seemed that Pansy Parkinson had no such qualms.

"Potter, where is Zabini, you too never go anywhere without the other, just like an old married couple," She must not have seen the dark waves streaming off the prince of Slytherin, or she didn't seem to care. Instead of giving her a response Harry just growled, sending the girl backing away quickly. This response worried Millie and Draco, something had happened between Harry and Blaise, and whatever it was had sent Harry into this mood, and had sent Blaise running to somewhere hidden. Still, Millie and Draco did not dare disturb the shark-infested water that was Harry Potter the Prince of Slytherin, and they would have pitied the poor fool that dipped in his foot if it had not been Ronald Weasley.

"Potter"

"To what do I owe this pleasure Weasley,"

"I heard you're a faggot," Harry spun around to face the nuisance that was Weasley and punched him, hard, right in the nose,

"Yes I am, so what?" Weasley should have got the hint to drop in when Harry had punched him, but forever an idiot, Ronald kept poking the beast,

"Fucking disgusting," Those two words that Harry would usually just brush off, sent him into a rage, he advanced on Weasley and punched him, Ronald gained some form of sense and backed off, only to be punch again, this time onto the floor. Wound upon wound Harry inflicted upon the boy on the floor, and he would have kept going if the professors had not stopped him. Dragging him out of the Great Hall, Professor Snape, Slytherin's head of house, lead Harry into an unused classroom,

"Potter, Potter are you listening?" Harry looked up at is head of house in shock, he had lost control of his rage, he lost control of the hatred Harry held for himself, fueled by how he hurt Blaise, he would have killed Weasley if he had the chance, and that thought scared him,

"Yes Professor."

"Good. Harry, you know what you did was completely and utterly against the rules. You intentionally harmed another student, Harry I'm going to have to give you detention for this, you know that right?" Snape looked into his student's eyes. Usually, he would turn a blind eye to what Harry and his group did, but this was bad, he had attacked another student in full view of the whole school.

"I understand Professor,"

"You have detention with me for the next two weeks, every day at six," Harry nodded leaving the room when Snape waved a hand at the door, he went to find Blaise, screw giving him time, Blaise needed to know that what he felt was not one-sided. Grabbing out the map that his godfather Sirius had given him last year, he whispered the password, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good", and watched as a full map of the school with everyone in it and every password of every door drew itself onto the paper. Harry quickly identified where Blaise was; he was far into the dungeons, close to the hidden human entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. Harry broke into a sprint closing and deactivating the map with a mumbled "Mischief Managed."

Rounding corners, and dodging other people Harry soon made it close to where Blaise was, he slowed into a fast walk rounding the last corner, seeing Blaise cross-legged on the floor with his eyes closed. Harry slid down the wall next to Blaise causing the boy to open his eyes to look at him,

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you so that I can tell you something," Blaise turned his head sharply towards the other Slytherin,

"What?"

"I love you Blaise, and I am so sorry that I didn't respond before, I was just shocked," Blaise was speechless, the thing he had worried over had just come true, Harry loved him back.

"Really?" Blaise couldn't help himself from asking that even though he knew Harry would never lie to him,

"Yes really. I love you, Blaise, even if we are just 14, I know I love you," Harry turned to Blaise grabbing his hand and pulling the taller boy towards him, Harry embraced him, smiling at the thought that he and Blaise were finally together. After so many years of pining, they were together.

* * *

 **Ok, so I skipped until 4th year, at first I was going to skip until 5th or 6th year, but then I would miss the fun of writing Harry's interactions with Voldemort. Next chapter I will get into the history of Harry's years at Hogwarts, including his 3rd year, with Sirius and all that.**

 **Yes, Sirius is free.**

 **Yes, Harry and Blaise are in a relationship at 14, and yes I will be poking fun at 14-year-olds (Sorry guys). The reason I chose to make them 14 when they got into a relationship was because you start to mature at age 14, and it is entirely plausible for their relationship to be a strong long lasting one.**

 **Anyway! I hope you all liked this chapter; if you think I made a mistake, please let me know, or if you have any ideas for the future of this story do tell me, I accept all ideas. Thank you all for sticking with my story, and to all my followers, favourites, and reviewers, thank you for being great!**


End file.
